


Juniper

by wantedcosine



Series: Flower Arrangements [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantedcosine/pseuds/wantedcosine
Summary: A howl echoes through the forest. Sozin looks up at the stars as he finds his footing on the rock face he is scaling. He's in no rush. He knows Farkas will not desert the kill.





	Juniper

A howl echoes through the forest. Sozin looks up at the stars as he finds his footing on the rock face he is scaling. He's in no rush. He knows Farkas will not desert the kill. It takes him close to twenty minutes to pull himself up to where the beast-man is waiting  patiently .  His limp tail gives a congratulatory thump against the ground, softened from yesterday’s light rain, as he watches the man sink to a squat, winded by the climb .  Sozin brushes him off with a grin and a swat in his direction then straightens up to inspect their quarry: a young buck with huge, jutting antlers and a single ebony arrow pierced in its neck .

Sozin settles down next to Farkas and  gently strokes behind his ear.

“This one will do  nicely .  I think the client will be very pleased, don’t you?” He smiles. 

He went about setting up camp while Farkas preceded to survey the surrounding area to make sure it was safe. Even being so far out from the city, it didn’t hurt to be too careful. Sozin would hate to find himself among the dead. 

He laid out the bedrolls, pitched the fur-lined tent and set up a cooking pot over the fire.  As he was stirring, he notices Farkas returning, his beast form exhausted, long hair flitting about in the breeze . Sozin adds some chunks of poultry and vegetables to the mix before handing the man a bowl as he got settled.  The gentle crackling of the fire and the clinking from their bowls made the otherwise hostile wilderness seem peaceful . 

A wolf howls  fairly close and Farkas looks up towards its direction instinctively. Two juveniles  were crouched down across the stream next to them, eyeing the deer carcass. They seemed intent to jump it but after a few moments decided against it and ran off. He huffs at their backs and goes back to his meal but feels his companion eyeing him. He  suddenly faces him and Sozin looks away and smiles to himself.

Farkas raises a brow. “Something you wanna say?”

“Do you think juniper grows around here?”

“Juniper? Y'mean… Juniper berries?”

“Yes.”

“ Probably .”

Sozin sighs. Sometimes Farkas didn’t notice when to catch a hint, so he lets it drop. It would  probably be a waste of time anyway. So they finish their meal and go off to bed. 

Chirping birds and a distant rooster’s call rouses him the next morning. He shakes his locs loose and wipes the sleep from his eyes. When he turns to wake Farkas, he  is surprised to see his side empty and his bedroll already  neatly packed. He looks outside the tent,  briefly , and sees that the sun’s rays are  just breaching over the horizon. He yawns and rests back against his bedroll. Five more minutes couldn’t hurt.

The next time he stirs it's because Farkas shakes him awake. “I’m up, I’m up!” he cries, though his eyes were  barely open. “Here.” is the definitive response from him and he drops a bunch of juniper berries into his lap.  Sozin looks at them like they were a bunch of chaurus eggs before his brain finally registers what they are, to which he then smiles and thanks him .

But Farkas wasn’t done. He had also gathered some frost mirriam for him too. Sozin embraces him for that. Sometimes Farkas didn’t notice when to catch a hint and sometimes he surprised people.

“I thought you might like that but what did you need them for?” Farkas asks, watching him sort out the plants.  He assumed he needed them for some herbal tonic or  perhaps for cooking, which Sozin is fond of, but he was curious all the same . 

Sozin grins at him, “It was something I saw in Whiterun the other day”, and got to work as Farkas watched. He tied the mirriam together into a circlet and  carefully wove the juniper berries into it as well.  He also took out his own assortment of various mountain flowers and picked through those until he found the ones he wanted . When he finished, he held the wreath up for Farkas to see and smiled at his annoyed expression. 

“Is this all you wanted it for?” Farkas asks, not bothering to mask his tone. 

“Yes.” Sozin chuckled and placed the crown atop his head.


End file.
